The Lonesome Leader
by Jodan007
Summary: X shows what he feels deep in his heart after constant abuse. Songfic


I admit I had to change a few storylines and character personalities in order to make this songfic work. The story is about how X has been abused by others because of his pacifism. I based it on the Adam Sandler song "The Lonesome Kicker". I was listening to it, and I had Megaman X7 on my mind. While I heard this song, I thought about X. So basically, I thought I would rewrite the song to fit him. It took all of my rewriting powers to make this songfic, but I am happy with it now, considering that the only Megaman X game I've ever played is Megaman X7.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Megaman X or "The Lonesome Kicker".

* * *

The base was empty all except for one lone reploid. Everyone else was either out drinking, gambling, and partying in any other sense. With the nice night outside, you would think that noone could possibly be having a bad time. To this one reploid, however, it was just the same as any other night. X looked around for anything, anything to do by himself. In the corner, he saw a grand piano. "What the heck that's doing there is anyone's guess", he thought. His instinct took the best of him as he stood up from his chair and walked toward the piano. As he sat down at the bench, he suddenly lost control. His hands started playing a small, slow melody. He then started to go on with this and started singing from his heart.

Me, I'm the Lonesome Leader.

_World-renowned Maverick Hunter at your service._

_Everyone thinks that my job is chock full of glory._

_But you'll think twice after you listen to my side of the story._

My armor comes equipped with a large Buster Gun.

_What I could possibly want to use it for, I don't know._

_When I learned that my job would involve violence._

_I realized that I would rather trudge knee-deep in the snow._

People think it's so easy to fight in battles.

_They never consider what I have to go through._

_Whether I'm victorious or not,_

_I always feel like I lose._

When I killed a Maverick and undid his hex,

_I heard everyone scream, "Way to go, Mister X!"_

_But deep, deep down I know that I've sinned._

_Noone understands the hot water I'm in._

_I know in my job that I really have_

_As much potential as a broken heater._

_That's the life I live._

_The Lonesome Leader._

_Face-Offs can be so very scary._

_Especially if my opponent is a great big brute._

_I'm the only one left who could possibly stop him._

_But I don't want to hurt him, so I pretend to mess with my boot._

_Immediately, I'm shouted at by all my teammates and all my partners._

"_C'mon, X, just shoot!" yelled out 100,000 reploids._

_But I just can't bring myself to do it._

_Not even if I was taking Steroids._

_Back at the base, I don't let anyone close_

_Cause they might see the tears in my eyes._

_As I sit at my desk made of cold-hearted steel_

_I just want to lay down and die._

_I have a new request and I'm ready to give it_

_To that new messenger reploid, Peter._

_But he just laughs as he passes_

_The Lonesome Leader._

_Another conscience fight._

_And everybody hates me._

_But it wasn't my fault._

_It was my feelings that phased me._

_Why can't they see?_

_Back then, I had the chance_

_To become a writer or something._

_But I became a Hunter_

_Seeking fortune and fame._

_I didn't realize my that I made a mistake_

_And blew my conscience away._

_The other guys will push me into their Hibachi_

_And even forget my name._

_So I'm in the base all alone_

_Cause' I didn't get invited_

_To go out on the town with the guys._

_So I just sit in my chair and I soak my foot_

_As I eat a plate of cold French Fries._

_And my girl is out with her quote-unquote friend_

_And my boss won't even look me in the eyes._

_But I've suffered this abuse many countless times_

_So it comes to me as no surprise._

_So while everyone goes home and changes to their warm clothes_

_I go out in the rain in my slicker._

_That's my life._

_The Lonesome Leader._

As X finished his song, his face beamed with a semi-triumphant smile. Then, he took a slow look around and noticed every reploid who was away was in the room. On closer inspection, X noticed something about them that he would have never thought was possible. Everybody had tears in their eyes.

* * *

Like I said, I changed practically everything. I know for a fact that when X first started out, he was all for fighting his enemies. The song, however, involves the singer being abused and made fun of. So naturally, I had to change a lot of stuff for my songfic.

Read and Review. This is Jodan007 signing off.


End file.
